Digimon Tamers- Uma nova Ameaça
by Anonimo42
Summary: 1 Ano se passou desde a ultima aventura dos Tamers. Agora com uma nova aventura em frente, várias confusões irão acontecer e novos sentimentos irão aparecer. Fanfic de RUKATO.
1. Pique-Nique

Ruki estava caminhando calmamente, ouvindo seu MP3 com seus fones de ouvido. Já se passou um ano desde a ida dos seus camaradas, ela sentia falta de sua amiga Renamon, mas preferia não pensar nisso. As lembranças só iriam feri-la e, de acordo com ela, era bem melhor não demonstrar nada e nem pensar nisso para não pensar coisas muito sentimentais.

A cidade de Shinjuku estava tranquila, sem aparições de digimons selvagens, já que o portal estava fechado. A menina parou em frente a uma loja, tinha dinheiro então comprou cartas novas. Não batalhava mais, mas preferia ter o melhor para o inesperado.

Seu celular tocou.

- Alo?

- Ah? Oi hihi...Ruki? -

- Takato? - Exclamou com surpresa -O que queres? - Falou com indiferença na voz

- Her...bem...A galera está fazendo um pique nique no parque…queríamos que você também participasse.

- Não obrigada. Até - Disse rápida e quase desligando

-Não não , espera! Ruki!

Ela suspirou- Oi?

- Vamos lá, vai ser legal….

- Não...

-Ah, por favor vai! Considere um pedido meu. Por favor- Fazendo voz manhosa

- Suspira- Ok, Mas está me devendo uma.

**No parque~**

**- **Kenta me passa o sanduíche de presunto- Pedia Juri

- Claro - Respondeu de boca cheia

- Não fale de boca cheia- Reprendeu Juri

-Engole a comida- Desculpe.

Henry viu seu amigo voltando.

- Então? Conseguiu convence-la Takato?

- Não muito bem, mas sim- Disse o garoto triunfante o que fez todos sorrirem

- E onde ela está?

- Estou bem atrás de você Juri.

Eles se viraram e deram de cara com o peculiar sorriso de garota má.

Juri tentou abraçar a amiga, mas foi negado com um discreto movimento de mãos. Todos se sentaram, fazendo uma roda.

- É só falar que o diabo aparece. -

- Eu ouvi isso Hirokazu - Reclamava Ruki

- Gasp* Já calei. - Dizia implorando por sua vida. No que Ruki só deu um "dar nos ombros" e ignorou por completo.

Todos conversavam animadamente, fazia um lindo dia nessa tarde de verão. Somente Ruki que ficava o tempo todo calada. Estava encostada em uma arvore, quem a visse pensaria que estaria dormindo, mas como todos a conhecem, sabem que está somente apreciando a música que escutava e a refrescante sombra.

"Hum...por que esse Bakato teve que me fazer ficar aqui? Estou entediada. Bem, a sombra pelo menos é bom...hum...essa deve ser a música daquela banda nova...Demons...gostei" - Ela pensava

Takato a ficou olhando. Ele se sentia muito bem quando estava perto da ruiva. Um pouco apreensível, para caso receba um belo chute. Mas gostava de sua companhia e personalidade.

"Hum...Ruki...por que não conversa com alguém? Vamos lá...não me diga que essa música é tão boa assim ao ponto de nos deixar aqui…sabe queremos te ter por perto mais vezes...desde que Renamon se foi você voltou a ser como era...Queremos, eu quero ver esse seu lindo sorriso de novo...como estás tão linda assim..quase dormindo…Não Takato! Ela é sua amiga! É a Ruki! Pare de besteiras. "

Seus amigos ficaram observando o colega, entenderam que estava preocupado com a amiga. Todos sabiam o quanto Ruki era importante para Takato, mesmo sem ela saber disso. Kenta para chamar atenção do amigo jogou um sanduíche de carne na cara do colega e disse "Aquele que chegar na casinha do Guilmon por último vai ter que beijar a Ruki!" E saiu correndo, mal dando tempo para Takato protestar e também correr.

Ruki, já achando que estava tempo demais ali, levantou e se despediu. Vendo que não estavam nem a dupla de patetas e nem Takato , perguntou somente pelo Takato (Já que ela não se importava com Kenta nem Hirokazu ) . Juri respondeu que estavam fazendo uma aposta fazendo a ruiva pensar "Mas é uma criança mesmo" com um (pequeno) sorriso nos lábios. Antes de sair , deu uma piscadinha a sua amiga , fazendo-a corar.

**Na casinha do guilmon~**

- Haha Takato! Perdeu! - Comemoravam os patetas - Vai ter que dar beijinho na Ruki! - Cantarolavam e faziam insinuações

Takato arfava. Nunca foi bom em educação física. - Está loco? Ela vai me matar. - Mas no final aceitou o jogo, fazer o que, ele perdeu.

**No pique nique~**

Henry e Juri estavam a sós. Ela estava corada, gostava dele, mas também estava muito confusa, começou a ter sentimentos por Takato, e não sabia o que fazer, e nem tinha mais o apoio de sua amiga, que estava distante demais.Henry estava desconfortável na situação, mas preferiu não demostrar, começou a conversar com Juri, que respondeu com vários "pode ser, sim, não" E contou uma velha piada de digimons o que fez a morena rir e começar a brincar, Ele conseguiu quebrar o gelo. Sim, ele estava certo que era apaixonado pela garota, amava esse seu jeito divertido, inocente, inteligente e linda de ser. Depois de muitas gargalhadas, suas mãos sem querer se encostaram, os dois coraram rapidamente e desviaram o olhar, mas continuaram com as mãos encostadas, a sensação era muito agradável para os dois.Só afastaram depois que ouviram as barulhentas vozes dos amigos.

- Aonde está Ruki?- Takato perguntou

-Foi para casa. -

- Ainda bem que aquela Aranha venenosa foi embora...- Disse Kenta, tendo Hirokazu concordando.

- KENTA! - Foi repreendido por todos do grupo.

Takato olhou o chão. Gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com ela , ao menos conversado decentemente. Até que se lembrou da aposta em que perdeu e corou imaginando-se beija-la. Iria ser complicado.

A tarde foi passando, todos ajudaram a guardas as coisas e se despediram, indo para suas casas. Takato ainda pensativo, achou que deveria ao menos desejar um boa noite a amiga. Afinal, ele a incomodou para vir tanto ao pique nique e nem conversaram.


	2. O antigo Playground

O antigo Playground

Takato estava voltando para casa, ligou para os pais avisando que iria demorar para chegar, mas não era para ter preocupações, só iria falar com uma amiga e voltaria, o que os deixou aliviados. Era meio longe a casa da Ruki, a parte nobre da cidade era bem distante da periferia onde Takato morava. Foi a estação de trem, era a melhor maneira para chegar lá sem ser no próximo dia.

Na estação viu dois adolescentes, bem amigos ao parecer, e também algo mais. A garota era bela, mas bem séria, até seu "amigo" a abraçar e contar uma piada. Os dois riram, ele parecia bem agradável e divertido. Seria um bom amigo. Takato ficou observando o casal. Fazia graça a ele como os dois interagiam entre si. Ela muito madura, dava broncas nele por algo que tinha esquecido. Ele se desculpava enquanto a abraçava e fingia estar arrependido, ela com a cara virada e aparentemente incomodada não o perdoava até ele a beijar e começavam a rir.

Takato pensou o quanto seria agradável ter alguém assim. Saiu da estação de trem e continuou a caminhar.

"Essa parte da cidade é bem bonita" - Pensou, estava observando as casas tradicionais Japonesas, sua cor combinava com o verde das arvores.

Passou pelo beco, onde renamon atacou guilmon a um ano atrás, boas lembranças, fora a parte de quase terem morrido. Chegou a frente ao grande portão de maneira, bateu na porta e uma agradável senhora apareceu.

- Bom dia senhora Seiko! Quer dizer, boa noite.

- Boa noite Takato! Buscas a Ruki? Desculpe, mas ainda ela não chegou. Estou meio preocupada com ela... Se quiser, pode esperar aqui, temos biscoitos e chá- Sorriu

- Ah, não , obrigado. Bem, então depois diga a ela para me ligar. Boa noite. Até outro dia senhora Seiko!

- Adeus Takato. Boa noite.

O garoto saiu, voltou pelo mesmo caminho que veio, a noite é bem agradável, com aquele friozinho noturno. Decidiu andar pelo parque, "Boas lembranças" pensou quando passou em frente a antiga casinha de guilmon "Queria te ver aqui amigo".

Ele se sentou em um banco do parque e se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Foi resgatado de lá quando ouviu um ranger de correntes. Procurou, mas não sabia de onde vinha o barulho. Com certeza não era do pequeno play ground. Foi andando, desde pequeno ia aquele parque, mas ainda não conhecia exatamente seu tamanho real. Se enfiou no meio de umas moitas, seguindo o som quando finalmente achou uma área que pensou que nunca mais veria.

O antigo play ground do parque Shinjuku. Quando era uma criança, brincava lá, mas o parque sofreu reformas e ganhou um novo parquinho. Maior e com mais brinquedos, mas para aqueles que conheciam o antigo, sabiam que aquele nunca se igualaria ao antigo. O parquinho ficava numa parte um pouco afastada, mas era a parte mais arborizado do parque. Onde se podia escutar vários pássaros cantando e voando.

Takato ouviu uma linda voz, feminina e delicada. A procurou, e a encontrou no balanço. Por alguma razão aquilo mexeu com ele. Era...era algo que não podia explicar, a garota estava no balanço, com um capuz na cabeça e moletom, então não podia ver seu rosto, mas ...algo dizia que ele já a conhecia. Ela cantava com tanta felicidade, mas certa angustia em determinadas partes da música. A canção era muito bela, calma...Combinava com a serenidade que a garota parecia ter. Ao ver sua angustia, teve vontade de falar com ela. Faze-la rir para se esquecer do mal que um dia a fez sofrer. Não viu sua face, mas tinha certeza que seu sorriso era belo.

Quando viu, já tinha se passado muito tempo, foi sair, mas pisou em um galho, o que fez muito barulho. A garota se levantou e olhou em sua direção. Ele tentou ir falar com ela, mas ela saiu correndo. Quando foi reagir, já era tarde. Ela já tinha ido.

Takato ficou triste "Acho que ela pensou que sou um tarado atrás dela…tudo bem..." pensou entristecido. "Espero que um dia volte a ouvir essa linda voz" E voltou para sua casa. Teve que apreçar o passo. Já estava beeem tarde.

Chegando em casa levou uma bronca pela GRANDE demora. Subiu e foi tomar um banho.

- Takato- Ouviu sua mãe chamar desde a cozinha

- Oi mãe- Saiu do banheiro vestindo uma blusa e calça de moletom

- A Ruki está te ligando.

- Ok. Obrigado- Já pegando o telefone.

- Alo? Oi Ruki-

- Oi Takato. Soube que você veio até aqui. Desculpe, não estava em casa, mas o que você queria?

- Hum? Tudo bem, sua avó é bem gentil. Ah nada em especial...só queria saber por que você foi tão cedo...

- Simples, estava desinteressante. Então sai. Mas devo admitir, foi bom revê-los.

- Ah…entendi…Mas...assim...Não seria legal ter falado com todos…assim..

- Takato, vá direto ao ponto!

-Tá ok! Acho que você está muito distante de todos depois de Renamon voltar ao digimundo!

Ela ficou calada. Queria negar, mas não podia. Ouve um silencio na linha, ele se preocupou. - Ruki? - Chamou

- Oi?

- Estás bem?

Ela mordeu o lábio e pensou bem antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Takato, queres fazer algo amanhã?


	3. Teatro, Milk-Shake e Trabalhos

_**P.O.V Ruki~**_

Acordei com o barulho da campainha.

Levantei e olhei quais eram as horas, 4;30 era o que marcava, caminhei preguiçosamente até a porta, vi pelo olho mágico e não tinha ninguém, abri a porta e um pacote de quase minha altura estava na minha frente. Fiquei meio século tentando puxar aquele pacote para dentro, depois o encarei de todos os ângulos e achei uma carta.

_" Caros Ruki e Takato, Esses são os materiais escolares de vocês para este ano, Está tudo o que imaginamos que vocês iriam precisar. - Yamaki "_

"É, pelo menos eles pensaram nisso" - Pensei

Abri a caixa e me deparei com duas mochilas ( estilosas devo dizer, realmente gostei da minha ) e os materiais como disseram. 2 pacotes, Um com o nome Ruki e outro com Takato. Peguei o meu e levei ao meu quarto já preparando minha mochila.

Entrei no banheiro, - meu Deus, como minha cara estava horrível! - Já fui me lavar, tomar banho e passar pelo inferno chamado de pentear o cabelo.

Faltava 1 hora para o colégio ainda e já estava tudo arrumado mas ainda tinha a sensação de que estava esquecendo de algo fora o café da manhã.

Lembrei: Takato!

Entrei em seu quarto, ainda estava meio bagunçado mas deixei por conta da bagunça, nem o meu estava tão arrumado. Ele estava de pijama de ...Gatinhos? Ok...Isso é estranho e hilário, me segurei para não rir, mas algo que não consegui impedir era de tirar uma foto.

Cheguei perto dele, estava resmungando algo entre os sonhos mas estava tão baixo que não consegui identificar. O cutuquei várias vezes, e também tive a ideia de jogar água nele, mas com a falta de itens de cozinha em casa essa ideia foi - Temporariamente - Descartada.

Puxei suas cobertas e ele caiu de cara no chão, até que foi bem eficaz.

- Awwwwn - Gemeu de dor

- Vamos Goggle-head , Acorde que já estamos atrasados! - Menti

- Hummm- - Continuou gemendo - Tá, mas precisava me acordar desse jeito? E quanto tempo falta para o colégio? - Disse sentado no chão tentando diminuir a dor do impacto da cara com o chão

- Falta 10 minutos

- O QUE? E POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU ANTES? -

Takato saiu correndo já tirando suas roupas e quando estava só de roupa intima se lembrou que estava na presença de uma " dama " - Er...Dá licença? - Disse corado já empurrando a Ruki para fora de seu quarto - Tenho que me arrumar!

E fechou a porta atrás dela.

Depois de perfeitamente e apressadamente arrumado , saiu correndo para baixo descendo as escadas e a viu sorrindo o esperando.

- Ok, Vamos Ruki! O que estás esperando? Estamos mega atrasados!

- Na verdade, estamos não. Menti o horário para não ter que esperar você enrolando. Ainda temos 40 minutos. Ah, Yamaki entregou nossos materiais, aqui está sua mochila - Joga para ele pegar e assim o fez.

- Espera, você me fez correr igual a um condenado para isso?

- Sim, não queria chegar atrasada. E Vamos! Ainda temos que tomar café da manhã.

Ela saiu e foi seguida por ele. Os dois foram tomar café da manhã na padaria dos pais do Takato , então foi bem rápido o café e Takato pode ver um pouco seus pais , o que deixou-o bem aliviado.

Os dois já estavam no caminho do colégio.

- Hey Ruki, como será que nossos amigos estão? Eu estou louco para ver a cara deles quando te verem lá ...

- Eu também estou ansiosa para velos...vai ser divertido ver a cara daqueles dois patetas quando me virem aqui...

- Hehe...com certeza Hirokazu e Kenta vão pirar ...am..Ruki..agora que eu percebi , estamos indo pro colégio juntos!

- Sim, idai?

- Vão pensar coisas da gente! Sem contar que nossos amigos sabem que você estuda do outro lado da cidade. Rápido, vai pro outro lado, nos encontramos na sala!

- Mas Goggle-Head!

- Eles estão vindo!

Ruki saiu correndo para o outro lado, Juri tinha visto Takato e correu para ele. Seguido pelos outros colegas tamers.

- Takato! Que bom velo!

- Hey Juri! Não saia correndo do nada! - Reprendeu Henry

- É! Que susto nos deu! Ah, Oi Takato! Como vai? - Perguntou Kenta

- Oi Juri . Oi galera...Ah, Hirokazu não me estrangule! - Falou quase sem ar

- Isso é por você não aparecer no domingo! Lembra que combinamos de jogar Digicartas? O torneio será daqui a 2 meses Takato! Temos que treinar!

- Domingo? Ah ...é... - "Foi o dia da mudança...estava cansado demais para isso...e nem lembrava" pensou - Desculpe...Mas outro dia marcamos e eu vou - sorriu e Kazu o soltou

- Esse ano vamos ganhar daquela aranha ruiva!

- Isso ai Hirokazu! - Kenta disse parando em sua pose de machão junto com Hirokazu

_**Ding Ding Dong***_

- Gente o sinal tocou, acho melhor nós irmos - Disse Juri

- Sim, vamos pessoal. Nesse ano vamos ficar todos juntos na mesma sala! - Contou Henry

- Sério?

- Sim Takato, Nós já vimos a lista, pena que a Ruki-san não está aqui para completar o grupo...

- Acredite, ela estará - Murmurou Takato

- Vamos logo Pessoal! Ou vocês vão se atrasar! - Apressou Kenta

_**Na sala de aula~**_

Todos já estavam sentados.

- Bom dia alunos. Sou a professora de vocês esse ano. Espero que possamos nos dar bem... Ah, essa é nossa nova aluna, vamos dar boas-vindas a ela e a tratem bem.

Uma garota ruiva entrou na sala de aula fazendo que todos ficassem de queixo caído.

- Olá, sou Ruki Makino e vou estudar com vocês esse ano, espero poder nos dar bem. - Apareceu com sua pose normal e seu sorriso tipico

- Bem vinda Ruki - A turma disse em coro

- Bem querida, agora, pode se sentar...ammm...vejamos...pode se sentar ao lado do senhor Matsuda.

A decisão de lugar fez alguns meninos rosnarem para Takato, eles queriam ter a bela garota ao seu lado.

As primeiras aulas passaram rápido,Ruki estava recebendo um montão de bilhetinhos ,como " Oi, espero que sejamos amigas" . " Você é tão linda! É ruiva natural? " " Oi gata, Quer sair comigo depois da aula?" " Tem namorado?" " Você é modelo? " Entre outros que deixava Takato meio incomodado pela rápida popularidade dela tanto entre as garotas quanto os garotos ( e isso foi o que mais o irritou) .

" Aff, galera chata. Só por que tem uma aluna nova eles viram animais! Bem...desde que eles não fiquem perto dela está tudo bem " - Pensou

Já era recreio e todos saíram.

- Hey Ruki... Já viu algo suspeito? - Perguntava sussurrando Takato

- Não, ainda não...e você?

- Nada...

Os dois estavam em um canto ao lado de uma arvore um pouco afastado do resto.

- Hey Ruki-San ! Vem com a gente! - Chamava alguma colega de classe

- Ah, estão me chamando... Bem, até depois Goggle- Head!

Ruki saiu e Takato foi para perto dos garotos

- Eu não acredito que aquela aranha Ruiva Apareceu aqui! Aposto que ela que atrapalhar meus treinos! Por que ela sabe que não vai me ganhar no torneio! - Falava em bom tom Kazu

- Hey, Acho que não Kazu, você pode ser bom... mas Ruki ainda é melhor, ela te ganhou em 5 segundos cronometrados na última vez só ativando uma carta - Henry tentava fazer Kazu tomar juízo enquanto todos tinham gotinhas estilo anime na cabeça

- Ah, Bobagem! Um bom Tamer nunca vai se deixar levar por mero detalhe! U-Ú

- Mero detalhe... - Agora eram 2 gotas na cabeça de cada

O recreio acabou e todos voltaram para a aula. Estava no período de matemática e Ruki teve alguns problemas para manter seu colega de mesa acordado.

- Takato! Hey! Acorde! Daqui a pouco você vai ser repre...

- Senhor Matsuda? O senhor pode resolver essa equação? - A professora se virou e se deparou com Takato dormindo. Foi até sua mesa e o despertou

- Ah não! O Pudim Amassado Morreu! - respondeu assustado e a professora ficou furiosa enquanto todos riam

- Senhor Matsuda? Por acaso minha aula está sendo chata? Mil perdões, agora não precisa ficar em minha aula ,não quero lhe causar tédio. Fora! E comece a pensar como um aluno de oitava deve se comportar!

Takato se levantou e ficou de fora da sala. Ruki o fintava preocupada

- Ah... Já no 1 dia de aula! Quando vocês vão crescer? - Reclamava a professora

Fora isso tudo ocorreu bem, depois de 1 horário fora a professora ficou com pena e deixou Takato entrar e voltar e assistir a aula.

_**P.O.V Ruki~**_

Passei um papelzinho para Takato quando a professora não estava olhando.

" Mas você é um Bakato! " - Dizia, o que o fez rir mas com um olhar gélido da professora, rapidamente voltou a compostura. E eu ri vendo tudo isso.

- Bem alunos, por hoje é só. Podem sair. - A professora avisou

Todos saíram, mas eu demorei um pouco, estava guardando tudo e falei discretamente para Takato me esperar do outro lado do colégio e sai com as garotas.

Elas estavam falando alguma coisa, não prestei atenção, esse papo de menininhas não me interessam mas ficar perto delas traz uma boa sensação.

- Hey Ruki! Vamos a sorveteria hoje para comemorar nossa entrada no 8 ano! Quer vir com a gente? Temos muito ainda para conversar! - Me convidava uma amiga de Juri, Acho que seu nome era Kari .

- Ah, obrigada mas não, já tenho planos para agora... da próxima vez quem sabe. - falei tentando ponderar as palavras, tinha que parecer amigável, e elas eram legais.

- Ah tudo bem...Tá marcado! Dá proxima vez ein Ruki- san!

- Não precisa usar o "San". Só Ruki está bom.

- Sério? A Juri-chan disse que precisaríamos usar prefixos mais adultos com você, antes não entendia o porquê mas agora compreendo...

- Hum? Compreende o que? Ah estou atrasada! - Takato já estava me ligando - Tenho que ir, até mais garotas!

Me despedi e sai correndo.

- Nossa, que demora, Mas bem, por que queria vir aqui? Estou morrendo de fome! Vamos logo pra casa...

- Goggle - Head não sei se você percebeu mas não temos nada para comer em casa, na verdade, não temos nada, nem moveis, produtos de limpeza, alimentos, nem um filtro e água sequer!

- Sério?

- Sim, e por isso te chamei aqui, odeio dizer isso mas... - Dan Dan Daaaan _* Pausa pra suspense *_ Nós vamos as compras . -

E de alguma maneira, o céu ficou escuro e um raio iluminou tudo dando tanto suspense que Takato sentiu suas pernas tremerem e em sua mente gritava - Nãaaaaao - Já que, compras ao mercado sempre foi item essencial para sua casa e algo que ele nunca gostou de fazer.

_**Alguns minutos depois ~**_

- Ah Ruki... Vamos embora! Já está tarde! Como vamos ir para casa com todas as compras? Eu to com fome...to com sono…to com sede…vamos logo!

Já estou ficando irritada com ele...Até parece que gosto de vir ao mercado! E ainda por cima estou escolhendo molho de tomate! Qual é a diferença do de cachorro quente e o tradicional ?! É Tudo molho de tomate!

- Olha, eu também não gosto de vir aqui, mas caso você queria estar em casa, abrir o balcão e escolher o que desejar para comer você vai ter que me ajudar!

Com isso ele ainda estava resmungando mas até que começou a colaborar.

- Ei Ruki isso é molho de pizza... pega o outro que é melhor.

- Hum? Qual é a diferença?

- Bem, o pizza é para pizza , e o tradicional é mais para macarrão, e dá para usar em tudo. Sem contar que o tempero é melhor. - Ele disse se aproximando e mostrando a diferença

- O que temos para comprar? - ele perguntou e entreguei a lista a ele

- Hum...é grande...Essa deve ser nossa compra mensal né?

- Compra o que?

- A mensal. Você nunca foi ao mercado não?

Me incomodei com o comentário e fiz uma careta o que deixo-o divertido.

- Tá...então as senhoras riquinhas não fazem compras mensais né? Ou então não participam dela? - Takato estava se divertindo me provocando - Assim, nós vamos ao mercado para comprar tudo o que precisamos entre 1 mês, o principal que vai durar como produtos de limpeza, itens não perecíveis e talz... e também compramos os perecíveis , mais em pouca quantidade , só o que iremos consumir em 1 semana.

- Hum...disso eu já sabia. E pra sua informação, sempre ajudo minha avó com as compras, só que lá em casa chamamos de compras Grandes.

- Atá , entendi. Então ok... Vamos continuar, quero ir embora.

Takato começou a olhar a lista e pegar todos os itens , sua velocidade é incrível , estava pensando que ele só estava olhando os itens e pegando qualquer coisa mas depois fui conferir, ele olhava e já pegava o mais barato e as vezes um de preço intermediário.

- Tá, por que você vai pegar esse? - Perguntava a ele quando escolhia as massas de macarrão

- Hum...? Ah é que essa é uma delícia!

- Sério? Minha avó sempre compra da outra...

- Ela também é boa, mas essa massa temperada é deliciosa! E é bem mais em conta - Disse sorrindo

- Entendi, Bem acho que já compramos quase tudo...O que falta? Os itens perecíveis...A sim! As coisas para cozinhar...

- Sim... Aqui tem uma sessão para isso e eletrodomésticos ...podemos ir lá, ainda temos que pegar os ovos ... e também quero doces...podemos comprar não é? - Fazia olhos de cachorrinho pidão

Ah...esses olhinhos...tão bonitinhos...que fofos...Ah não Ruki..não se deixar enganar...

- Ah Tá, pode ser! Deva vez você merece...e Eu também quero doces...

_~ Takato Win ~_

A resposta faz que ele ficasse animado e sair andando cantarolando por ai.

- Takato-kun? Takato-kun? Oras mais si é você! - Chamava uma mulher

- Quem é essa...? - Perguntei

- Ah...vish...Ruki Se esconda rápido! É a mãe da Juri! - Takato já estava me jogando em um outro corredor

- Termine as compras sem mim e eu vou despistá-la , depois conversaremos!

Entrei no corredor , depois de pegar a lista de coisas faltantes. Fiquei espiando o que essa mulher falava, parecia que só queria conversar, e Takato estava agindo como um idiota...Aonde ele pensa que está? Fica fazendo gestos e mimicas... ah vou terminar as compras , é o melhor que faço!

_**P.O.V Takato~**_

Ok...Quase fomos pegos no 1 dia. Lindo! A madrasta da Juri não acaba de falar não? Estou quase dormindo aqui...

- Então Takato! Mande um beijo para sua mãe! Diga a ela que minha amiga que estava com sarampo já se curou! Já tenho que ir, ah...Onde será que a Juri se meteu?

- A Juri está aqui? - Fiquei surpreso, e não pelo lado bom! A Juri tem um faro pra achar a Ruki... Ai meu deus! Espero que ela esteja bem...

_**P.O.V Ruki~**_

Okay... já peguei quase tudo que falta... os ovos tomei cuidado pra ter certeza que nenhum estava quebrado... e a carne me lembro bem do que minha avó sempre pede...sem problemas... Os eletrodomésticos vou escolher com Takato...afinal ele também mora na mesma casa que eu ...Ok...frutas... Ai meu deus, como se escolhe frutas? Sempre deixo isso com minha avó pra ficar brincando com uma laranja por ai de malabarismo...Er...acho que o jeito é ver os tipos diferentes...as mais doces e menos machucadas. Ah sim, deve ser isso.

Fiquei escolhendo tudo, até que é divertido , quase que fiz um jogo de basquete pra ensacolar as frutas , trouxe meu fone de ouvido então junto com a musica , me mantiveram entretida .

Senti alguém retirando meus fones, virei e fui protestar mas acabei me deparando com a ...

- Juri! Oi ! Então...o que estás fazendo aqui? - Fui bem direta

- Oi Ruki- San! Eu vim com minha madrasta para comprar umas coisas para o bar do meu pai. Mas nunca iria esperar te achar aqui! E você ? O por que veio aqui?

- Eu vim para... er...Comprar...frutas? - Nossa, se essa desculpa colar eu juro que admito que não sei mais nada!

- Hum? A sim, então era por isso que você veio aqui né? As frutas nesse mercado são sempre frescos! Junto com as verduras...- Ela olhou para as sacolas que tinha em minha mão - Ruki... Quando for escolher alface tome cuidado pra pegar as menos machucadas e Preste atenção ! Eu já ouvi histórias de cobrinhas da grama se esconderem em vegetais! Ah, minha mãe está me chamando...bem , Até amanhã!

- Tchau...

Tá, isso foi estranho , e...Admito, Já não sei mais nada, Fantasmas puxam o pé do Takato a noite, Juri e cobras nos vegetais, Yamaki e seus Digimons fantasmas invisíveis , é realmente, não sei onde vim parar. Agora que penso, já acabei com toda a lista...

Me encontrei com Takato desesperado no corredor

- Ruki? Ruki? Onde você está garota!? - Chamava desesperado

- Aff cara, já estou aqui, assim vou sonhar com você me chamando a noite!

- Hehe... desculpa , mas como foi com a Juri? Ela te viu?

- Sim , mas logo foi embora, e admito que não sei de mais nada...esse povo é estranho, e você ?

- Bem, nesse ponto concordo , não sabendo nem o que é compras mensais...- Ai! - Dei uma cenourada nele - Precisava ter feito isso? - Ele esfregava com a mão a parte dolorida

- Já acabamos? Vamos ! Ainda temos coisas para fazer...

- Mas você já comprou tudo...vamos ver...Uau! Você fez muito bem! Todas as frutas e verduras estão lindas...e a carne parece suculenta !

- Er...Obrigada, eu acho...Eu sei fazer compras!

Eles foram para o caixa , pagaram e ensacolaram tudo.

- Como vamos fazer para carregar tudo isso? - Ele perguntava com medo da resposta

- Com aquilo, será? - Disse apontando para um táxi

Chegamos em casa e levamos tudo para a cozinha.

- Ok! Agora só falta guardar tudo e poderemos dormir! - Takato dizia

- É claro , Mas agora me responda, Aonde guardaremos tudo isso? Ainda nem temos geladeira. - Disse o óbvio

Ele me mirou com uma cara de " Por favor , não " E eu ignorei por completo, o peguei pelo braço e voltamos para o Táxi.

Vamos ao shopping !

ótimo , O lugar que mais evito ir , e hoje, estou arrastando alguém para entrar.

- Ruki... Vamos embora... depois voltamos...outro dia...vai , amanhã sem falta!- Takato tentava fujir dali , mas não tem jeito ! Não vou deixar - E Só para lembrar, nós temos geladeira, só que é antiga.

- Da pré-história você quer dizer.

- Tanto faz! O freezer funciona! Vamos emboraaa...- Continuava pedindo, e eu ignorando

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, nós vamos escolher só os eletrodomésticos com pronta entrega, precisamos disso ainda hoje Goggle- Head , e você sabe disso. Ai depois só viemos aqui quando for estritamente necessário, ok?

Ele me olhou com desconfiança mas acabou aceitando.

Entramos na primeira loja que vi , quero acabar logo com isso, guardar as compras , tomar um banho e abraçar a minha cama!

_**P.O.V Takato~**_

Aaaah, Não podemos acabar logo? Estou faminto, sonolento, cansado, e quero ir para casa. Mas bem...tenho que entender também...ela deve odiar estar aqui , tanto quanto eu...e ela sabe que _precisamos _querendo ou não.

Aceitei a proposta dela e ela entrou na primeira loja que viu eletrodomésticos. Sim, ela quer MUITO ir para casa.

Os atendentes nos olhavam de cara feia, eles não gostam de crianças olhando e mexendo nos produtos. Vi que um dos atendentes chamou o segurança e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Espero que não estejamos encrencados.

Um pouco depois o mesmo segurança veio em nossa direção

- Por favor crianças, vocês não devem estar aqui, peço para se retirarem , onde estão seus pais? - Sua voz era autoritária. Ruki o ignorou até que ele repetiu novamente a mensagem, ela ficou irritada e o fintou.

- Senhor, nossos pais não estão , e qual é o problema de estarmos aqui?

- Vocês estão danificando um produto da loja, nossos atendentes estão incomodados.

Eu a olhei preocupado, não estávamos fazendo nada, eles só querem que a gente vá embora, essa deve ter sido a gota d'agua para ela e caso ela responder isso é provável que sejamos expulsos de uma maneira mais...grosseira. Mas em vez disso ela só o fintou e saiu. Sai atras dela , não fico perto daquele cara por nada.

A ouvi rosnar e falar algo como " Esses caras...quem eles pensam que são?" e entramos em outra loja. Diferente da outra, um atendente jovem veio nos atender. Ruki sorriu ao ver ele chegando.

- Boa tarde ! O que procuram? - Ele perguntava animado

- Boa tarde, bem, estamos procurando eletrodomésticos para montar uma casa inteira. Ah, e mais alguns itens de cozinha.

- C- Como senhora? - O atendente não acreditou, não o culpo, 2 pré- adolescentes chegam num cara e pergunta se eles tem todos esses itens não é algo muito normal.

O cara foi bem legal , nos mostrou todos os itens da loja e nos deu dicas de produtos e como escolher algo bem. Normalmente diria que era papo de vendedor mas até que o cara estava tentando ajudar. No final escolhemos todos os itens, faltava os móveis mas estávamos cansados demais para isso, Ruki já tinha prometido que outra vez voltaria para comprar o que faltava o que deixou o vendedor bem contente.

Todos os detalhes estavam sendo acertados até que algo ..er.." nem um pouco importante" passou pela minha mente. Já estava quase dormindo com a espera da papelada mas a ideia me fez saltar, corri atras da Ruki e a puxei prum canto.

- Como raios você vai pagar por tudo isso? Como raios você pagou pelas compras? - A perguntei "Como fui me esquecer de algo tão importante!?"

- Ah, só agora você se lembrou disso? Bem não se preocupe, as compras eu paguei com o cartão da Hypnos

- Como?

- Você acha que eles são idiotas? eles sabem que precisamos desse tipo de coisas ! Então Yamaki me deu um cartão de crédito pago pela impressa para a compra desses itens cotidianos .

- Entendi - Agora as coisas fizeram sentido para mim - Mas desde quando uma geladeira e fogão 6 bocas são itens cotidianos?

- Eu não vou usar o cartão da empresa para essas coisas...olhe - Ela tirou um envelope do bolso e me mostrou - Aqui está meu cartão de crédito. Um presente da minha mãe, ela disse que iria precisar cedo ou tarde e que era para mim usar ele . Já liguei para ela para confirmar se podia usar... e ela disse que era para isso mesmo que ela me deu o cartão.

- Não sei se me sinto bem com tudo pago pela sua mãe, pela Hypnos tudo bem, mas não por ela...ela não deve arcar com nossas decisões Ruki...

- Também não me sinto bem com isso, mas precisamos dessas coisas, depois vou tentar fazer algo para compensar , ou ao menos agradecer pela grande ajuda dela..

- Então me coloque nisso também, Quero agradece-la de algum modo. - Fiquei olhando para ela , me respondeu que tudo bem...e a abracei. De alguma maneira achei que ela precisava disso.

- Senhorita Makino? A papelada já está pronta - Chamava o Atendente - Obrigada - Ela sussurrou perto só para mim ouvir e saiu.

Entramos no carro. Depois de tudo pronto e de ter certeza que todas as compras estavam disponíveis na pré-entrega saímos para levar tudo a casa com o caminhão da loja atras de nós. O atendente nos ofereceu carona como uma maneira de agradecer. Parece que ele realmente estava precisando de comissão e o ajudamos nisso. Antes de sair Ruki cochichou no ouvido no atendente que só disse " Pode deixar comigo!" Enquanto tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Depois fui descobrir que ela tinha pedido para ir até a outra loja que aviamos sido pedidos para nos retirar e contar a grande compra que fizemos na joga nesse cara. Só pra fazer eles aprenderem a não tratar mal as pessoas...Achei isso meio vingativo , mas até que eles mereciam uma lição.

Tudo foi montado e organizado. Ajudei a Ruki a arrumar tudo ,e queria saber onde o balcão de doces estava localizado para uma visita noturna depois...hehe

Tomei uma ducha , a água quente batia em minhas costas e me fazia relaxar, o dia foi muiitooo longo e estava cansado , tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente. O alivio era saber que tudo estava arrumado e que não vou precisar fazer isso de novo tão cedo. Sentia meu corpo quase desmoronando. Tudo estava dolorido.

Sai do banho e vi minha cama arrumada. Não lembro de ter arrumado a cama , principalmente com o novo jogo de lençóis que compramos. Será que ela ...?

Fui ao seu quarto, acho que ela merece no minimo um " Boa noite" , afinal , ela tomou as contas tão bem hoje e praticamente sozinha.

Bati na porta , ela não respondeu mas a porta estava aberta. Entrei e vi que ela estava no banho então decidi esperar. Seu quarto ainda estava um pouco bagunçado - Mas beem menos que o meu - O quarto não é muito decorado , mas já tinha alguns itens como vários livros das prateleiras...mangás, olha, eu não sabia que Ruki gostava de anime , mas bom saber.

Olhei para seu criado mudo e tinha uma foto lá, era de uma criança sendo levada de mãos dadas para 2 pessoas, uma mulher jovem de cabelos loiros e um homem jovem ruivo.

Acho que essa é a primeira vez que vejo o pai da Ruki

.

Ela saiu do banho , estava vestindo um pijama azul longo, estava fazendo frio, seus cabelos ruivos estavam um pouco úmido e as pontas estavam onduladas , a imagem mostrava uma Ruki mais...inocente que o normal.

- Takato? O que estás fazendo no meu quarto? - Ela falava mau-morada , parece que não gostou de minha visita.

- Desculpa ter entrado assim, é que eu bati e você não respondeu..

- Tudo bem... o que veio fazer aqui?

- Achei que você quise-se alguém para lhe dar boa noite...

Ela me olhou com uma cara de quem não entendeu então mostrei sua cama e a cara confusa já ficou diferente, um pouco corada.

- N- não precisa fazer isso. Fico bem sozinha.

- Sei que sim fica, Mas me deixa fazer isso, só pra agradecer por hoje...você me aturou e me tratou bem mesmo eu te incomodando ...

Ela não gostou muito mas logo aceitou. Ela deitou na cama que eu preparei e depois puxei as cobertas até a altura de sua clavícula .

Sussurrei um boa noite perto dela e lhe dei um beijo em sua testa. Coisa que ainda a deixou mais corada, e a mim também.

- Obrigada...-ela sussurrou - Boa noite Takato...Espero que durma bem.

Foi o ultimo que ela falou até eu apagar a luz e sair de seu quarto

Entrei no meu e cai na cama, e do mesmo jeito adormeci . Só depois, lá pelas 3 h da manhã acordei com frio e puxei as cobertas para me esquentar. Foi um longo e lucrativo dia, merecemos um bom descanso.


End file.
